


Bound To Fail

by Amity_Blair



Series: Story Time With Ami [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horror, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Murder Mystery, Occult, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Paranormal, Pining, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity_Blair/pseuds/Amity_Blair
Summary: Shiloh is a young detective investigating a strange series of homicides. In an attempt to find the killer he calls up an old friend who uses unorthodox means to help, while also trying to mend their broken relationship. When things take a turn for the worst, and the two need to fight a demonic presence, will  they be bound to fail?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Story Time With Ami [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935706





	1. Death Preys

Vera walked briskly down the street leading to her one bedroom apartment, her wavy auburn hair blowing gently with the breeze, grocery bags in her hands. Today was a special day. Not only was it Vera's nineteenth birthday, but it was also her kitten, Everly's, second. Vera and Everly had been as close as two things could be since the moment she was presented as Vera's seventeenth birthday present.  
Vera treated Everly like her own child, dressing her up in little cat clothing, making her special cat treats, she even gave Everly the nickname Evie. Evelyn was an adorable munchkin kitten, with a base of white fur and orange and grey patches around her body, alongside big green, gentle eyes. Evie had been nothing but a perfect angel in Vera's eyes.

Vera opened her apartment door and shrugged off her autumn jacket, throwing it half haphazardly onto her couch. November had always been so cold, so she was happy to finally relax in the warmth of her own home. She walked into her kitchen and began pulling ingredients from the grocery bags. She was going to be making two small birthday cakes, one for her, and one for Evie, and dinner for herself.  
Around the same time Everly wandered into the kitchen, jumping onto the counter and attempting to knock everything off, as most cats do. Vera laughed, picking Evie up and placing her gently on the floor. Vera pinned her short hair back, and started cutting vegetables as an uneasy feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach. She didn't quite know why, but she felt as though something was very, very wrong.

"Hey"  
A husky voice resonated from behind her. Startled, Vera turned, blue eyes scanning the room, but there was no one there. "What the fuck?"

"Meow, woof" she heard the voice say in the same monotone man's voice. Evie gazed up at her almost expectantly. Shocked, Vera took two steps back, trying to distance herself from the cat. Evie advanced ever closer to her owner, a strange look in her bright green eyes. One that Vera had never seen on her darling Evelyn before, a look of pure malice.  
Evie sat at Vera's feet, completely silent.   
"I must be imagining things," Vera laughed nervously, "there's no way that a cat- my cat- my Everly- can talk. I've raised her since she was just a baby!" she said aloud, realizing that she probably sounded like a lunatic, and that there was probably someone in her bedroom.

Vera continued stepping back, knife in hand and gazing at her nearby bedroom door. Vera backed herself into a corner, the cat sat a few feet away. She glanced down momentarily at the cat that she had raised like her own child, and the cat stared back with wide unrelenting eyes. The longer Vera looked Everly, the more wrong she seemed to look. She looked incredibly different than Vera remembered. When did she get holes in her ears? Why were spots of fur missing? Then Everly began to smile.

Fear - Fear was all that Vera could feel. She couldn't hear the water from the leaky kitchen faucet dripping. She couldn't hear the early November wind blowing outside. She couldn't even hear her own beating heart. The air around them became thick and Vera struggled to breathe, it was as if the world had completely frozen.

"Good Kitty" Vera managed to stutter out in a meek voice. Evie stood for a moment, almost amused at her human's fear, she strode towards the human, her 'owner.' Evie watched the poor teenaged girl tremble and shake in absolute fear, and she smiled wide.

Vera didn't understand anything about this situation. Why was she so terrified? What was wrong with her cat? But the biggest question on her mind was how could she have possibly managed to miss the dozens of razor sharp teeth decorating the mouth of her once beloved feline? Vera tried to back up more, pushing herself square up against the wall.

"This doesn't make any sense, what the fuck is happening!?!" Vera's knees started to crumble beneath her, "Evie, Everly! What are you doing?!" Vera shrieked, tears forming in her eyes. This isn't her cat, it's not! it's not her cat, it can't be. Where was her precious angel and what was this thing left in her place?

Vera's vision blurred with tears, all the energy in her body seemed to leave her at once. Tears trickled down her face as she sobbed in silence. She couldn't understand, what was happening? She could have easily overpowered the cat had that become a necessity, and yet here she was on her knees begging for mercy. Praying that her real baby was okay. The room began to spin, and she wobbled unsteadily before everything faded into darkness.

The next thing she knew she was laying on the floor in her one bedroom apartment, all the lights were out. Vera sat up uneasily, Everly was gone. Of course everything that had happened had to have been a dream. A short, shaky sigh of relief was let out as she slowly stood up from her place on the ground. "Evie?" Vera called hoarsely. Her nightmare seemed so real, and why was she passed out on the floor? What happened to her? "Everly?" She called out again in the darkness, slowly maneuvering the seemingly wet floor and searching for the light switch on the wall.

After a minute or two she waved her arms around, desperate to get the lights on. Perhaps she was desperate to see her beloved Everly. Or maybe, just maybe, she was still trembling from the 'nightmare' she had, and maybe she was just a tad bit fearful of her once beloved cat. Surely, this was all just a horrific nightmare, right? Her Evie would be curled up on her couch in the same spot as she always was.  
Right?

Vera was practically attached to the wall, feeling it up and down just searching for the fucking light switch. After what seemed like ages of smacking the wall aimlessly in the dark she felt it, and flicked the switch. She winced at the sudden appearance of light, allowing her eyes to adjust for a moment. She felt something in the pit of her stomach, the same unease that she had felt in her nightmare. Her heart began to race and her brain was screaming for her not to turn around. Vera took a deep breath, and turned.  
"Good morning Vera" 

Vera squawked. She staggered behind, grabbing onto anything for support, shoving items onto the floor, anything to keep distance between herself and that thing.  
It was almost like her cat, it had the same white fur with orange and grey patches, but that was about as far as the similarities between them went. The cat-like creature was mangled far beyond recognition, it's mouth stretched into a wide smile with razor sharp teeth. It looked like something straight from a horror movie, and yet it was sitting right there in front of her. It's for was matted with blood, some skin and bone was exposed, its body contorted in ways that shouldn't have been possible for any living being. The sounds that came from it were a strange mix of human and animal, speaking in a gurgled, husky tone, and it's eyes gazed at her with such hatred- Vera had never seen anything like it before.

The monster's sharp teeth within the monster's distorted mouth were coated in a red substance. Vera withheld the urge to vomit, unsure whether it was the creature or the putrid smell that filled her apartment that was making her sick. Tears filled Vera's eyes again as she realized why the floor was wet. It was covered in blood. Red stains painting the previously white tiles.

"Where is my fucking cat!?" Vera screeched as her anger and fear boiled over. The monster laughed and began walking towards her, opening it's large jaws.  
Shiloh had been asleep in his office when he received the call from his superiors. His tousled, curly, chestnut hair tangled and knotted, and his almost indigo eyes still half asleep. A young girl was brutally murdered in her apartment last night. Within minutes he was wide awake and driving to the crime scene, this was just another case in a series of murders happening all throughout the country.

Being the main detective behind these homicides, he knew what to expect when he made it to the crime scene. A body, bent and broken almost beyond recognition. Usually some pieces of the body were missing too, an ear, a finger, an eye, taken as if to commemorate the kill.  
These cases specifically had the twenty three year old detective absolutely stumped. Nothing about the cases were making any sense, and nothing about them were alike besides the way the people died, and there was no way the killer could move across the country as fast as the murders were happening.  
"Detective Laurens! The victim's name was Vera Moss, age nineteen, lived alone in the apartment with her cat. From what we have gathered she was on bad terms with her family, we're keeping them as suspects until further notice" an officer explained as Shiloh arrived. The officer held a small cat, white with orange and grey patches, mewling quietly. Shiloh nodded the officer off, and walked into the room.

The floor was littered with glass, wood, and other objects as a result of furniture falling during the struggle. The girl's limbs were scattered about the room, she was torn piece to piece. Shiloh resisted the urge to vomit, and began looking for something, anything that would give him a clue as to what could have done this. Carefully avoiding the officers taking pictures of the evidence he walked towards the wall, where he paused and stared up and that goddamn symbol.  
A symbol that was painted with the girl's blood stained the wall, Shiloh knew this case would end up cold, they wouldn't find anything, he wouldn't be able to save anyone and there will be another murder within a few days who knows where.

"Detective Laurens?" an officer questioned. Shiloh glanced up at him expectantly. "I found this sir." he stated pointing at the girl's laptop that sat atop a bloodied counter top. An article was pulled up, it appeared to be some occult story- no it was a ritual.

Shiloh's inhaled sharply, maybe this could be a clue? It sounded crazy but what other option did he have, what other evidence did he have. Copying down the website URL on his small notepad he walked towards the door. "Where are you going, detective?" asked an officer.

"I need to call up an old friend" Shiloh stated firmly, leaving the scene and dialing the oh so familiar number. This was going to fucking suck.


	2. A Bond Forged In Blood

He had entered complete panic mode. When Alfred got a call from his old roommate at three in the morning saying that he would be dropping by the next morning for important business, it didn’t quite click in his mind. Even after he had woken up he had believed that it had been a really weird dream. Why would his ex-best friend call him at three in the morning? Much to his surprise— and dismay— the call was on his phone’s log.

He began rapidly cleaning his apartment, his honey blond hair still tousled from sleep, and his big hazel eyes wide, almost dazed. Tripping his way about the apartment, he managed to pick up the few pieces of trash scattered around. Alfred knew better than to have the place a mess, that is, if he wanted to avoid a lecture. When he had finished, he collapsed onto his couch, staring at the ceiling. 

At twenty four, Alfred was currently still in college, working to get his diploma and enter a career in astrophysics. Of course that wasn’t his original plan. Alfred had wanted to be a world class paranormal investigator when he was younger, but was told off by his friends, family, and most of his professors. Even the person he had cared about most- Shiloh Laurens-had told him that his dreams were unrealistic. 

Alfred and Shiloh had met five years ago, they were assigned to be college roommates. They became fast friends, Alfred being a lovable goofball, and Shiloh being a sweet and sarcastic baby. Their personalities worked so well together, and as hard as it was for him to admit it, Alfred wished he could go back, make it so Shiloh never changed. They had been through so much together in the two years they were friends after all.

Alfred missed the midnight shopping sprees. He missed the warm, bubbly laughter, and the study sessions. He missed movie nights where Shiloh would doze off, his head resting on Alfred’s shoulder. He missed the unconditional love and emotional support that they both offered to one another. He missed holding Shy in his arms on cold nights- wait no!

Alfred shook away all these thoughts. The person coming to visit him today wasn’t his Shiloh, it was a stone cold husk of a person, the complete opposite of everything Shiloh had been. Alfred never truly understood why this change took place, or even when it happened. One day Alfred noticed that Shiloh had changed, his once always cheerful voice, cold and dead. His big bright eyes that always held pools of happiness and kindness, became empty and shallow. Everything about him had changed. He began to dress differently, losing his cute shorts, his band t-shirts, he even began acting like Alfred wasn’t even his friend, but instead an obstacle. 

This is what caused the falling out. There had been yelling, and tears, and then Alfred was alone. He only saw Shiloh once after that, a few days after the fight. He came to pick up his things briefly explaining that he was moving in with his parents, per their request. Alfred could see the sadness in Shiloh’s eyes that he was obviously trying to hide. Alfred didn’t say a word, he just let Shiloh pack up his things, and load them into a truck that was parked out front. Holding the last box in his hand, Shiloh looked at Alfred, said goodbye, and walked away. Later Alfred got word that Shiloh had transferred schools, and that was it. He had completely removed himself from Alfred’s life.

A knock sounded on the door, snapping him out of his depressing thoughts. Alfred stood, took a deep breath, and walked to the door. He didn’t know what to expect really, maybe a little man with tinted sunglasses and gelled up hair, wearing a black business suit, but no. Alfred looked down at the small detective, avoiding meeting his harsh gaze. He stepped to the side and gestured for him to come in.

Shiloh hadn’t seen Alfred in three years, but when he saw Alfred- his face, his hair, his clothing, he knew that the man hadn’t changed. Alfred did seem a bit taller however, probably six foot two or three, which was quite taller than the five foot five brunette. 

Shiloh stepped into the small apartment, taking a quick look around before sitting on the couch. Alfred followed suit, sitting on the opposite couch, eyes narrowing, seemingly studying him. Shiloh and Alfred locked eyes, Shiloh could clearly see the exhaustion in Alfred’s eyes. It probably wasn’t a great idea to procrastinate all day and then call him at three in the morning. They sat in silence for a moment, studying one another, before Shiloh began to speak. 

“Mr.O’Malley I need your help” He spoke slowly and clearly. Alfred seemed a tad taken aback before scoffing. Shiloh narrowed his eyes at the blonde’s response. Of course Alfred would still resent him after what he did. It wasn’t all his fault obviously but….

“Last night a murder took place in an apartment building in Iowa, a young girl-” Shiloh began to explain before being promptly cut off.   
“What, you think I’m a murderer?” Alfred questioned- clearly annoyed. Shiloh took a deep breath.  
“At the crime scene we found a website opened on the girl’s computer- some weird occult ritual shit.” Shiloh calmly stated, handing him the piece of paper with the website URL. 

Alfred looked down at the piece of paper, flipping it around in his hand for a few seconds before looking back up at Shiloh. “What am I supposed to do with this?” He asked nonchalantly. Shiloh glanced down at the piece of paper.   
“Mr.O’Malley I need your help, this is the only lead I have.” Shiloh pleaded- not meeting Alfred’s eyes. 

Alfred was taken aback by this development- Shiloh Laurens wanted his help solving a murder case involving some kind of ritual? What the fuck? Who was this man? Alfred sat in silence for a moment before standing and walking out of the room.

Shiloh sat in silence. He really fucked up by coming here, he shouldn’t have gotten Alfred involved in his personal bullshit again. Shiloh closed his eyes, pulled his knees to his chest and leaned back further into the couch. He really was a fuck up, wasn’t he? 

Alfred returned a few minutes later, Shiloh snapped up returning to sitting with a perfect posture and straight face. Alfred sat next to him on the couch, placing a laptop on the coffee table in front of them. He looked at Shiloh and sighed, “Call me Mr.O’Malley again and we’re done here.” 

Shiloh resisted the urge to smile, and nodded at the man’s request. Alfred opened his laptop, and began typing in the URL. “So what are you up to these days besides, y’know solving murders, you got a girl at home or something?” Alfred asked.  
Shiloh’s voice hardened, “I’m not interested in girls” he responded without hesitation. Alfred didn’t hesitate to ask his next question either, “You got a boy at home or something?”  
“No Alfred, I don’t!” Shiloh stated in a defensive tone. Alfred let out a short chuckle then turned the laptop slightly towards Shiloh. Shiloh and Alfred huddled around the red and black screen. 

“Do you know what any of this means?” Shiloh asked, exhausted from all of this shit already. Alfred scanned the page quickly before responding,

“This is a wishing ritual, you summon the demon, following every step correctly, and the ritual will grant you mult noroc.” 

“Bitch can you explain shit in normal people terms, please?” Shiloh said in an annoyed huff.

Alfred smiled, “The ritual will give you super good luck, Shy. It will make you wealthy, happy, smart, whatever you want but everything has a cost.” 

“What do you mean?” Shiloh questioned.

“Basically it says the demon will give you whatever you want, but there is an equal price to play. The bigger the wish, the greater the price so to speak.”

“Oh lord when this is all over I want my fucking sanity back” Shiloh breathed shakily. How the fuck was he supposed to believe that? There had to be someone, maybe a group tracking who uses the website and then killing them? Alfred laughed at the comment, before continuing. 

“I guess we could always just do the ritual, we’ll ask for something small, easy price to pay, then we-” 

“What, catch the demon?” 

“We seal the demon away, bam! Done and done, good idea right?” Alfred stated enthusiastically. Shiloh appreciated the enthusiasm, but what the actual fuck.

“I’d agree with you but then we’d both be wrong.” Shiloh stated, staring at the screen blankly. Alfred glanced at him, it seemed like the only thing that didn’t leave Shiloh was his sarcasm- which apparently- he was very skilled at using. The familiarity brought a smile to Alfred’s face. 

“Alright let’s do this shit.”

“Let’s? Oh no no no, you’re performing the ritual, I'm just here to observe and make sure you don’t die.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't question it, this was a collab between a school friend and I, writing this felt like a fever dream.


End file.
